


偷偷溜进球场玩吧

by Alravia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alravia/pseuds/Alravia
Summary: 有次科斯切尔尼和默特萨克在非比赛日偷偷溜进了球场。
Relationships: Per Mertesacker/Laurent Koscielny





	偷偷溜进球场玩吧

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2016年七夕节，送给46。  
> 清水HE小短文，OOC，与实际人物无关。

有次科斯切尔尼和默特萨克在非比赛日偷偷溜进了球场。

那天其实离赛季末不远了，默特萨克的合同马上就要到期了。

所以科斯切尔尼才答应陪他疯一次。

气喘吁吁地跑到绿茵外沿，两个人对视着笑起来，还真是完蛋。

默特萨克环视了一圈，那些鼎沸的叫喊声，那些感人的跑调歌声，那些吵翻天的口号，那些随着广播提示进球而狂欢的人潮，忽然泛起巨浪，接连着拍打在他心头，令他眼眶不禁有些湿润。

“佩尔……”科斯切尔尼走过去牵起默特萨克的手，像他第一天在科尔尼基地遇见对方时所做的那样。

“来吧，趁着没人，我们把它们踩到遍地是坑。”

法国人蓝眼睛旁的褶子还是那样温柔，像把所有美好的时光都折了进去。

“我都不知道你还有这么坏的时候！”默特萨克的眼前依然模糊，他的鼻音也很浓重。

“你不知道的事还多着呢！”

说完，一拉一拽两人都踩上了酋长的草皮。

科斯切尔尼不愿见到那样的默特萨克。沉默，周身满是哀伤。

他想让他知道，他从未被人遗忘在角落，从未。

所以他要牵着他，陪着他，一起上场，一起迎接未来。

默特萨克会退役，他也会。

默特萨克会找新的活计来做，他也会。

他们会退掉现在的公寓，合买一栋别墅，不需要太大，有个小花园，足够他们和孩子们玩耍就好了。

对，孩子。

佩尔会教他们踢球，或是把她们扛在肩膀上看日出。

他们会在院子里一起静静的看书，或是窝在沙发里看一下午比赛录像，用英语德语或是法语反驳着对方的观点。

科斯切尔尼和默特萨克在球场里跑着，从前场到后场，从南看台那边到北看台这侧。

快到夏天了，吹的风也暖暖的。

“我们干嘛要跑这么快？跑得这么远？我们可是中后卫啊！”默特萨克在他们终于停下后，大声喊。

科斯切尔尼擦擦额角的汗说：“是呀！怎么搞得，谁先跑起来的！”

孩子们会长大，他们会一天天老去。

他们会老得像温格教授一样白发苍苍，但却不会像他一样劳累。

也许他们会作为嘉宾再次回到这里来，参加庆典发表演讲给那些新面孔的枪迷们签名。

他们的动作会变得越来越迟缓，可能会依靠拐杖或是轮椅。

直到有一天，他们之中的某一个人或是他们一起走向故事的结尾，人人都会经历的结尾，那神秘的充满遗憾的又在某种程度而言令人安心的结尾。

“劳伦特，这些草，真软啊！”默特萨克和科斯切尔尼的手依然牵着，他们躺在绿茵场上，四周都静悄悄的，只有落日不断变换的光线提醒着他们时间的流逝。

“是啊，酋长球场的草皮可是全英数一数二的！”科斯切尔尼侧过头来，正好看到对方也在侧头看他。

“你还记得最初我们踢球时踩的那种草皮吗？”德国人说话时，额上的纹络也跟着一动一动的，科斯切尔尼忍不住微笑起来。

“你是说几十年前的那些？”

“嗯”

科斯切尔尼打趣着说：“你可是差不多一正式踢比赛就在顶级联赛了啊！我哪能和你比！”

“劳伦特”

“什么？”

默特萨克起身撑在科斯切尔尼的正上方，太阳在德国人身后，科斯切尔尼就这样望着沐浴在日光里的默特萨克，再一次出神。

结尾总是充斥着隐忧、惆怅、悲悯甚至是哀恸。

但当有人握紧你的手时，

你会发现，

拥有过的那些时刻，

真实、不可思议，沿着生命的轨迹布满整个人生。

散发着夺目的，没有虚度此生的光彩。

“有时候我在想，我为什么不能早点来阿森纳，早点遇到你。”

“傻瓜”科斯切尔尼咯咯地笑起来。

默特萨克俯下身，在爱人的额头印上一吻。

他听见身下的人说“就算是现在，也不晚啊！”

**_七夕快乐。_**


End file.
